


TMI

by Bandshe



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sexual mention, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah and Kaidan catch up a bit after their time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMI

“So, you two an item now?”

“What?” Dinah looked out the large window in Anderson’s, well her, apartment. She never thought Kaidan and her would get back to this. Somehow despite the events on Horizon, and Cerberus’ attack on the Citadel, the two seemed closer than ever.

“You and Garrus.” 

“Oh, yeah. Never actually thought it would happen.” Dinah cracked a smile thinking about the day where Garrus finally opened up to her. “You won’t believe how many times I had gone down to talk to him.”

“About as many times as when you first recruited him?” Kaidan laughed taking a sip of his beer.

“Just about. Pretty much the same as when I did meet him the first time. Go on a mission to find and recruit ‘Archangel’. Saw him sniping mercs and there was just something that felt familiar, except this time the bastard shot me.”

“Hah, he shot you?” Kaidan almost spit out his beer.

“Yeah, said he wanted to make it look realistic. ‘Concussive rounds only. No harm done. Didn’t want the mercs getting suspicious.’ Fucking bastard.”

“Good to see he finally relaxed a bit since I first met him. Probably because you softened him up.”

“Softened isn’t the word I’d use.”

“Uh, I didn’t need that imagery, Shepard.”

“Oh come on, a little biology lesson never hurt anyone.” she laughed as she drank her tea.

“Cut back on the alcohol too? My how things have changed.” Kaidan shook his head.

“Let’s say that I made an ass of myself more times than I’d like to admit when I was drunk. Let’s also add the fact that Jack may have encouraged such behavior.”

“I don’t know whether or not I’m happy I missed that. You were always so by the books when we met. I mean you were hard around the edges, but more…”

“Goodie goodie?” she interjected. 

“You said it, not me, Commander.” 

“I became cynical, and I started fucking a turian. Once you start fucking aliens that used to be mankind’s enemies, you kind of stop giving a fuck.”

“I love how you’ve become more cynical, stopped caring about what others think, badass, but you are drinking tea instead of beer because of your image. You’re something else, Shepard.”

“Kaidan, you’ve known me long enough that you can just call me Dinah. It was so difficult trying to break Garrus out of that. Gotta say, it made for some interesting roleplay.”

“Shepard! I _really_ didn’t need to know that.”

“Mmm, he has the reach and I...well, I have the flexibility.”

“Goddammit. I’m leaving.” Kaidan put his bottle on the table and stood up.

“Oh, c’mon. There is so much we need to catch up on.” she pleaded as she grabbed his arm in an effort to prevent him from leaving

“There are some things that I rather not be caught up on.” 

“Ok, I promise I won’t bring up hot turian sexy times.” her grin was mischievous, but Dinah always kept her promises.

“It’s still hard to wrap my head around. Always pictured you with someone like Joker, someone who had some sense of humor.” he sat back down on the couch.

“Garrus has a sense of humor, well at least now he does. He has his moments though, those times where he takes things too seriously and just wants to protect me.”

“Ha, protect _you_? You’re the last person I know that needs protection.” Kaidan thought of all the times she had saved his ass. He was almost ashamed of how many times he needed her there to save him. “So, does James know?”

“About Garrus? Why?”

“Shep...Dinah, I swear the guy bores holes into you every time you’re near him.”

“He’s a shameless flirt, nothing more. I have to admit he’s pretty easy to flirt with. The things we’ve talked about. Hell, if I wasn’t with Garrus, I might’ve jumped him.”

“For Christ’s sake.”

“I’m kidding. You’re so easy to fuck with Kaidan.”

“Laugh it up.”

“Like this, ‘Bwahahahaha’, or more like ‘Bahahaha’? Oo, I know, ‘teehee’.”

“Are you sure you swore off alcohol. If I take a sip of that tea, I won’t have the burning sensation of whiskey down my throat?”

“Nah, it would just be turian cum.”

“You promised!” 

“It was worth breaking that promise, just to see your face. If gonna break a promise I rather it be for a good reason.”

“I would say breaking a promise to save someone’s life is a good reason; not to mess with your friend.”

“Hey, in all seriousness, I’m just happy you’re back. I’ve missed your company.”

“I’m happy to be back; even if I have to endure more conversations like these. To old friends and new.” Kaidan raised his bottle.

“And to destroying those fucking Reapers. Let’s grow old so we can scream at kids to get off our lawns.” she raised her mug.

“Not much lawn here, Shep.”

“Must you ruin it?”


End file.
